1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of luggage adapted particularly to the transport of elongated articles of leisure such as skis or snowboards.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The enthusiasts of sports such as snowboarding and skiing usually must travel to the locations where they can engage in their sporting activities. Therefore, they must carry articles for their personal use as well as their sports apparatus, which can often have a length of more than 140 centimeters.
Bags already exist, whose elongated shape is provided to enable them to house a gliding apparatus, i.e., such as a snowboard or skis. These bags, which make it possible to protect the apparatus from impacts, also include a structure for gripping such bags that facilitate the carrying thereof.
However, when the user also brings articles for personal use, he/she must have a separate main luggage. However, especially when the user uses public transportation such as an airplane or the train, he/she must then carry along two distinct pieces of luggage, which is often impractical, especially as this luggage is cumbersome.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to propose a new article of luggage, or a system of luggage, that is particularly adapted to the specific constraints faced by the user of elongated gliding apparatuses.
To this end, the invention proposes a luggage that includes a bag that is capable of housing an elongated gliding apparatus, the bag having an arrangement enabling it to be attached to a main luggage having substantially the same length.